


Be Ok

by onlywordsnow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Communication, F/F, Fluff, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywordsnow/pseuds/onlywordsnow
Summary: Waverly has been angry, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want everything to be ok.  She thinks getting a little peace and quiet, getting her girlfriend alone, might afford them just what they need to fix everything.





	Be Ok

The red Jeep slides to a stop.  Her foot steadies on the brake pedal as she loosens the gears and pulls the parking brake.  Her vehicle no longer moves along the grass and gravel mixture with the lake in view.  She turns off the ignition and looks to the woman beside her.

 

"Better," Waverly's girlfriend hums.  Waverly has been working on her driving since dating an officer of the law and, after lots of berating from the woman, has eased off of the gas pedal a little bit, especially on those turns.  Waverly still can't help giving Nicole a look that makes her concede quickly.  She adds, "I just want my baby to be safe and sound."

 

"Is that why you wrote me that ticket?" Waverly murmurs, tone slightly accusatory.

 

The subject of that ticket is still a sore spot.  For the most part, Waverly has been able to bat her eyelashes and get previous officers to write her a warning.  That apparently works on everyone except for her actual girlfriend.

 

"In all fairness, I tore up the ticket," Nicole replies, hand on the door handle.

 

Waverly hears the door pop open, and quickly mimics Nicole's movement, ultimately deciding that it might be time to let it go after everything else they've encountered.  It's only been a few weeks since their massive fight about her DNA results.  And things are still a bit rocky, given the fact that she has yet to acknowledge some things Nicole said despite however Waverly may feel towards her.

 

She hops out of her Jeep before her girlfriend manages to, determined to make this experience a good one.  She knows she has a lot of making up to do.  She wasn't necessarily wrong to react the way that she did, but she still feels badly about the way she reacted to Nicole keeping the results from her in the first place.  She knows Nicole's intentions came from a good place.  Not that Waverly has even been able to look at the results yet anyway.

 

Waverly is hoping to set some things straight on this excursion.  She wants to show Nicole that camping isn't all bad.  She could tell that Nicole was apprehensive; although she agreed to it without much persuasion; Waverly is certain it's because she's just never really had the right setting before, or perhaps isn't sure of the ins and outs of being in the wilderness.  Big city life can easily put a damper on the peace and quiet that being outdoors away from modern life affords.

 

She offers Nicole a small smile, the tension still ever present between them.  Even though she became blistering angry upon discovering the letter, that didn't mean she felt any less for Nicole in response. She hates that there is still tension between them.  They had already decided to move past the entire DNA ordeal and yet it has been ruthlessly hanging over head.

 

The thing she hates the most about it all is how hesitant Nicole has been with her on all fronts.  If she were honest, and Waverly prides herself on always being honest while remaining polite and kind among tons of other positive qualities, she would say that she wouldn't fault Nicole if she didn't want to be with her any longer after the way she's behaved.  In fact, she has been a complete handful in every aspect throughout the entirety of their tumultuous relationship.  And she has felt oh so very incomplete with this kind of tension existing between them.

 

They have both been doing a great job at pretending that everything is fine between them.  They both know the truth, that there's a conversation to be had because ghosting over the dark stuff does not make it non-existent, but neither of them are ready to approach the specific topic.  At this point, Waverly doesn't even think she knows how.

 

Time is running out, however.

 

Waverly feels a sigh of relief escape from inside her as she sees Nicole's cheeks burrow, her dimples kissing her skin.  She wants nothing more than to see that smile stay on Nicole's face.  Waverly doesn't think she's seen Nicole smile much these past few weeks.

 

"Full disclosure," Nicole starts softly.  Waverly watches Nicole reach towards the top of the Jeep and begin to pull on the string to release the cargo tied to the top.  Nicole pulls the tent off of the top and lowers it to the ground.  Nicole smiles, Waverly's breath slightly catching in her throat at the sight of Nicole's dimples returning, and says, "I've never put one of these things together.  I wouldn't even know where to start."

 

"Lucky for you," Waverly replies, "You've got me."

 

And, although Waverly would normally give herself a huge pat on the back for such a flirtatious thing to say, she doesn't quite feel as proud of herself as she would have weeks ago.  All she feels is guilt as she watches a slight blush touch Nicole's cheeks as though she doesn't feel worthy to even be in Waverly's presence.  So, Waverly smiles tightly and takes the tent from Nicole to build it before the sun begins to set.

 

"I can give you a hand," Nicole says, stepping forward slightly behind her, "Surely it has instructions."

 

Once upon a time, that would have been true.  Champ lost the instructions years ago when he had borrowed the tent for a guy’s weekend.  A weekend which she was deliberately not invited to for being a girl.  The idiot had truly believed that she had never been camping like she hadn't essentially spent the first years of her life in a home without running water.

 

"Instructions not provided, but I'll go slow," Waverly replies.

 

She stops about 12 feet away from her Jeep and begins to unwrap the pieces to the tent.  Nicole's fingers extend into her view to take some of the pieces and spread them across the ground.   Waverly wants to reach out and touch those hands, wants to hold them tightly until she can be certain that they're going to be ok.  Instead, Waverly keeps her hands to herself and focuses on the task so they can relax and maybe talk a bit.

 

They haven't had much peace and quiet or even time to themselves since Wynonna went on her vision quest.  Pretty soon, Wynonna will have the baby and they won't even recognize peace and quiet anymore.  Waverly knows that her sister needs her to help raise this baby.  But Waverly just needs to do what's best for her just one more time, before it's too late and she can't salvage this.

 

Waverly pulls the vinyl material of the tent out, extending the corners as far apart as they will go.  She is squatting, balancing on her toes, as she looks up at Nicole.  Nicole has the poles in her hands, easily putting them together as though she has actually done this before.  Waverly feels the corners of her mouth turn upward, adoringly, and her heart briefly aches.  She still can't help that feeling tightening within her like Nicole is going to break up with her.

 

Pushing herself to her feet, Waverly comes up behind Nicole and helps her guide the pole into its place in the tent.  The dome of the tent quickly pops upright and catches on the wind.  Although the wind is gentle, it's still enough to move the tent just a tad bit across the ground.  Waverly quickly catches it and keeps it from moving any further.

 

"Can you," Waverly starts, a shyness suddenly taking over because she doesn't believe she has the right to ask Nicole to do anything; it's only Nicole's silent encouragement that makes her proceed, "Can you grab the stakes?"

 

"Do you want me to do something with them?" Nicole asks, voice sounding uncertain.

 

Waverly smiles and offers her girlfriend a nod.  She says, "That'd be great, baby.  Just make sure you use the hammer.  Don't want you to hurt your amazing hands."

 

Nicole absently tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, a blush creeping up her neck.  Waverly can't help the way she stares at Nicole, trying to memorize her frame and the way her hair catches in the wind.  Nicole's timid approach to securing the tent to the ground allows Waverly a moment to consider the way Nicole makes her feel warm inside, even now when she's afraid they are on the verge of tipping over.

 

Waverly watches Nicole crouch to the ground to hammer the first stake into the ground near Waverly's feet.  Although she knows it's coming, Waverly is still startled at the sound of the hammer slamming into the top of the stake.  Nicole stands slowly in front of Waverly, to which Waverly finally gives in to her desires and presses her palms flat against Nicole's sides.  She pushes her thumbs just above Nicole's hipbones and feels her girlfriend shiver against her fingertips.

 

"You okay, baby?" Waverly asks.

 

"Yeah," Nicole answers softly, almost inaudibly, "Just tickles."

 

Waverly grins at that.  She momentarily allows herself the satisfaction on still having an effect on Nicole.  She almost allows herself the satisfaction of reassurance that everything will be fine but all of those dark edges inside of her that she's been ignoring as best as possible just won't let her.  Reluctantly, Waverly releases her grasp on Nicole and reaches for the remaining stakes and the hammer.  She quickly steps away from Nicole to secure the rest of the stakes into the ground, the wind effectively pushing against the dome to make waves into the material.  When Waverly steps around the erect structure, she sees Nicole coming from the Jeep with their blankets and pillows in her hand.

 

Waverly follows Nicole's lead and moves back towards the Jeep to get some more stuff to deposit into the tent.  She pauses when she grabs a small cooler to look up at the sky.  They really need to get a fire going before it gets too dark.  She sets the cooler onto the ground just outside of the tent, a breath of relief escaping her when she feels a gentle touch against the small of her back.  Waverly straightens her spine and looks over at Nicole.  The honesty is still in her girlfriend's eyes, but she misses a certain spark.

 

Waverly opens her mouth to reassure her that everything will be back to normal between them by the time they leave the wild, but the words don't fall out.  She has too much insecurity instilled within her.  She feels an ache in her chest as she gestures behind her, slightly towards the trees scaling high into the sky, and steps just outside of Nicole's reach.  She says, "I better go find some wood before it gets too dark."

 

"I could give you a hand," Nicole offers.

 

"It's okay," Waverly says, "You just relax."

 

Waverly smiles tightly, despite the fact that she watches Nicole's face drop, and excuses herself to her search.  She knows that she's being distant, that it's causing doubts inside of Nicole.  Their conversations have been meager and closed off, like they're too afraid to open up wounds now.  And part of Waverly is because she knows that if she exposes her true self, Nicole is sure to leave.  Everyone always leaves.

 

She gathers enough loose sticks and branches to last them through the night in three different installments, all the while avoiding eye contact with Nicole.  Waverly knows that Nicole isn't quite sure how to spend her time now without anything to do.  She also thinks her girlfriend looks really cute in her tight jeans, likes the way Nicole's shirt hugs her form and showcases her muscles.

 

Waverly retrieves the matches and some fluid from the Jeep.  She approaches the fire pit where a stack of sticks is settled, and pours the contents of the fluid over them.  She lights a match and tosses it into the sticks where they immediately catch flame and begin to crackle in the air.

 

"I am woman, I make fire," Waverly mutters teasingly.

 

She looks up at Nicole, relieved to see an amused look on her face where she sits on the ground just a few feet away.  She stands up and closes the space between them, carefully lowering herself to the ground beside Nicole.  Waverly pulls her knees into her chest and hugs them, fingers absently tapping against her shins.

 

Silence settles between them.  Waverly feels slightly uncomfortable.  She thinks Nicole has to feel uncomfortable too with the way she keeps fidgeting.

 

Waverly summons that part of her that she needs to be brazen.  She says, "You're not happy."

 

"I didn't," Nicole starts, but quickly trails off.  Waverly casts a glance at her but can't allow her gaze to linger on Nicole.  She watches Nicole sigh, her shoulders dropping in slight defeat.  "You're not happy."

 

Nicole's tone is not accusatory.  In fact, it sounds a lot less accusatory than her own tone had been.  Nicole isn't wrong but it's not that simple either.

 

She says, "I just feel...guilty.  You've been so patient and I've been cruel."

 

"I wouldn't say that," Nicole replies.

 

"I've just been waiting for you to break up with me," Waverly admits.  She settles her chin on her kneecaps to keep her eyes trained forward.  She doesn't want to look at Nicole.

 

"What?" Nicole says loudly, confused, "I hurt you."

 

"I hurt you right back," Waverly points out.  She sighs sadly and finally looks over at Nicole.  She says, "I know you just wanted to protect me and I was a jerk."

 

"I'm not going to break up with you," Nicole says, "To be honest, I thought you were going to break up with me."

 

"Baby, I love you, I don't want to break up with you," Waverly replies.  She leans her shoulder into Nicole's but doesn't elaborate the movement any further.  She has to let out all of her thoughts, all of her feelings for Nicole, before it's too late.  "My life is extremely complicated, and you're the best part about it.  We haven't been together long but I don't want to imagine my life without you."

 

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Nicole replies, "I'll always be here for you."

 

Waverly smiles, a huge weight lifting from her shoulders, and she releases the grasp on her knees.  She wraps an arm around Nicole's back and presses her fingers into the dip of Nicole's side.  She shifts her gaze towards the fading sky.  She feels her girlfriend's weight lean more heavily against her.

 

"I want you all to myself," Waverly says.

 

"You have me now," Nicole points out.

 

"But not for long," Waverly mutters solemnly, "Wynonna will be having the baby soon.  She's going to have me all tied up.  And I'm being selfish."

 

Waverly sighs languidly.  She begins to silently berate herself for going there, for being so selfish, for being sad that there will be a baby and Wynonna will need her indefinitely.  She has never been a selfish person, but sometimes she feels herself becoming so incredibly selfish with Nicole.

 

"It's okay to be selfish," Nicole says.  Waverly looks over at Nicole as she splays her fingers across her girlfriend's back.  Waverly pushes her palm up to settle on Nicole's shoulder and it causes Nicole to teeter into her side just a fraction more.  She watches as Nicole smiles and says, "You, Waverly Earp, more than anyone else I have ever met, reserves the right to be selfish every once in awhile."

 

"How do you do that?" Waverly mutters with a slight shake of her head.

 

"What?" Nicole asks, eyebrows furrowing deeply towards her nose.

 

"Make everything better," Waverly answers.  She feels a heat creep across her cheeks, yet she doesn't know why.  Nicole already knows her and she doesn't really have anything to hide.  The sun is almost gone and Nicole's face exhibits an orange glow.  "You should have followed me, distracted me."

 

"When you said not to follow you?" Nicole clarifies.

 

Waverly nods decidedly.  She says, "We could have squashed this tension right away."

 

"So, for future reference," Nicole ventures, "When you tell me not to follow you, I should follow you?"

 

"Well," Waverly hums, indecision taking over.  To herself, it seems less complicated now than it was at the time but she doesn't know the best way to put it.  She shakes her head dismissively but smiles all the same.  She adds, "Just don't lie to me again, please."

 

"Lesson learned," Nicole confirms, "Brutal honesty even when it sucks in your future."

 

"I haven't opened it yet," Waverly says.  She feels Nicole’s fingers trickle against her knee, sweeping softly against the material of her jeans.  She swallows thickly, deciding to encroach upon the things she’s been avoiding.  She has to talk more in the future.  She shrugs and says, "It's just too hard.  It's like opening it could confirm or deny everything I've ever known about myself.  I have devoted my entire life to being an Earp."

 

"You're still going to be one," Nicole says, just as Wynonna has been saying, "You just might not suffer from the same genetic flaws as the rest of the Earp line."

 

"No, I might suffer from something much worse, something much more evil," Waverly replies.

 

"There isn't a single evil thing about you, baby," Nicole says, "Remember the sash?"

 

Waverly feels the corners of her mouth tug upward as she rolls her eyes.  She has always prided herself on being one of if not the nicest person in town.  She is polite and welcoming and sincere.  One of the hardest things for her is that now people are whispering about her, and she has given them so much to whisper about over the last year.

Waverly casts her eyes back to the sky, the stars beginning to light it up in a magical way that the sun almost never could.  She's been thinking a lot lately about her origin story, about her impending niece or nephew (she still isn't sure yet), about her future with her girlfriend.  She's gotten choked up on the last one more than the other two, something about the uncertainty of where that may lead.

 

Waverly opens her mouth to speak, but hesitates when she feels Nicole's fingers grasp just inside of her thigh right above her knee.  She revels in the feeling, in the boldness of her girlfriend's touch.  A touch she hasn't felt in far too long.  The distance between them has been painful.

 

"Waverly, I'm sorry," Nicole mutters.  Waverly feels Nicole lean in to her, so she presses her fingers into Nicole's rib cage and hugs her a bit tighter.  Waverly thinks that she's heard the apology enough, that she needs to apologize for the cold shoulder.  She feels Nicole's breath mingle with her hair. She says, "I should have never-"

 

"You were just trying to protect me," Waverly reasons.  She slides her gaze back to Nicole.  The fire in front of them crackles and she feels something inside of her spasm involuntarily like the noise scares her.  It hasn't; her body is more reacting to the woman touching her softly like she's delicate and important and deserving of love.  She says, "You don't have to keep apologizing."

 

Waverly shivers as Nicole's thumb sweeps over a sensitive spot just above her knee.  She watches as Nicole's face is overrun with concern.  Nicole says, "Are you cold?"

 

"No," Waverly admits.  Almost all of the air escapes her lungs, the realization that she hasn't really felt this comfort in weeks.  Nicole always makes her feel wanted and good enough, but she's felt so lost.  Waverly adds, "I just feel so...stupid. I wasn't even sure I was ready to find out, I'm still not sure if I want the truth, and we could have just talked about it but I was too stubborn."

 

"That is definitely an Earp trait," Nicole muses.  Waverly can't help smiling at the smirk on Nicole's face.  Nicole lifts her hand from Waverly's leg and moves it to her face, fingertips expertly pushing her hair over her shoulder.  She braces herself for Nicole to press her lips against her jaw or her neck or just below her ear, but it doesn't come.  "You're strong, kind, wonderful, brilliant.  You deserve good things in your life.  You just have to decide what those are."

 

"You," she says.

 

Nicole blushes.  Waverly can barely see it in the soft glow of the crackling fire, but it's touching her cheeks.  Nicole says, "That's not what I meant."

 

"We all choose our own happiness," Waverly replies, "And I'm miserable when we fight.  I feel like something's missing.  I hate it."

 

Nicole chuckles into Waverly's ear.  The sound is pure and warm as it touches her ears, making Waverly lean into Nicole.  She had been trying to make it up to Nicole, to make everything better, but it was really Nicole who managed to do it.  Nicole's fingers trickle back down to Waverly's thigh.

 

Nicole says, "How can I make it up to you?"

 

"Just, when I do have the courage to look at it, be there?" Waverly asks.

 

"Anything, baby," Nicole says.

 

The wind picks up for just a nanosecond, but it's enough to make Waverly shiver.  She has to release her grasp on Nicole, her fingers rubbing against Nicole's spine as they move against her waistline, and she jerks when Waverly touches the small of Nicole's back.  Waverly smiles apologetically, having momentarily forgotten that there's this one tiny spot on Nicole's back that just hurts when it's lightly touched.  Nicole once described it as the feeling of an open flesh wound being hit with cold air repeatedly.  Waverly didn't quite understand, especially when the quiet hiss from Nicole's mouth fully touched her ears, but she had nodded anyway.

 

"Sorry," Waverly mutters, working her hand into the space between them.  She quickly pushes her hands towards the fire to warm them.  The heat helps just a little.

 

"Hang on," Nicole says.

 

The pressure of Nicole's palm on her shoulder makes Waverly's eyes follow Nicole's movement.  She watches as Nicole disappears into the tent, the sound of a twig cracking echoes into the trees, and quickly returns with a blanket.  Nicole drapes the blanket over Waverly's shoulders and returns to her spot beside her.

 

"You're going to get cold," Waverly murmurs.

 

She looks over at Nicole just in time to see her shake her head in response.  Nicole says, "I'll be okay.  The sun just went down."

 

"You don't even have a jacket," Waverly replies.  Her tone is incredulous as she peers over at her girlfriend.  Absolute adoration floods through her as she lets the walls she's allowed to build up over the last few weeks fall down.  Hugging the corners of the blanket to her chest, she leans forward against her thighs and rests her cheek on her knees.  She lets her gaze shift over Nicole's frame, the demeanor of her girlfriend a little more relaxed than before.  "Are we going to be okay?"

 

"Do you still want to be with me?" Nicole asks with a shrug.

 

Her question lacks malice, lacks an accusation that Waverly has been preparing herself for.  She's never had a connection quite like this with anyone else before and sometimes that leaves her breathless.  Nicole is always defying her expectations in the best way.

 

"Of course I do," Waverly says.  She pushes her hand out of the warm confinements of the blanket to reach for Nicole's hand.  She presses the pads of her fingers into Nicole's palm and wraps her thumb around to the back of her hand, immediately sweeping her thumb across the soft skin.  "Do you still want to be with me?"

 

"That is most definitely what I want," Nicole says.  Nicole squeezes Waverly's hand and expels a breath, a sigh of relief.  She watches Nicole nod slowly, Nicole's gaze gradually falling to their entwined hands.  She says, "Then I think we'll be okay."

 

"And?" Waverly ventures, a vague attempt to lead Nicole into choosing now to say how she feels.  The lack of context is sure to be lost in the space between them.  When Nicole's face begins to contort in confusion, Waverly swallows.

 

"And, even though I had poor timing, I meant what I said," Nicole replies.  Waverly quirks an eyebrow in a challenge the moment it registers that Nicole does, in fact, know what Waverly is wanting to hear.  Nicole matches her eyebrow raise.  She laughs under her breath and mutters, "Oh, you want me to say it?"

 

"I want, no, I need to hear it," Waverly admits.  She knows that she's being ridiculous.  She knows Nicole loves her, she's told Waverly about a thousand different ways, but she needs the comfort.  She can see something in Nicole's eyes in the light of the flame, an admission there that Waverly is yet to know.  "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," Nicole says all too quickly, "I just, I love you so much and if anything ever happened to you..."

 

"Babe, you're a cop," Waverly points out.

 

"I'm a glorified security guard," Nicole corrects, "I write parking tickets and break up bar fights.  You fight the supernatural."

 

"Wynonna fights the supernatural," Waverly says, "I just do research.  I'm a researcher."

 

"You're a genius," Nicole counters, "How did I get so lucky?"

 

"We're both lucky to have found each other," Waverly replies.  She feels Nicole pull her hand more into Nicole's lap and move Waverly's fingers into her other hand.  She feels Nicole's hand lift back into her hair, fingers brushing at the fly away strands of hair that have caught in the wind.  Nicole's hand skates down her spine, causing a shiver to follow.  "Do you want to roast some marshmallows?"

 

"Kind of just want to hold my girlfriend for a little bit," Nicole says.

 

Waverly smiles as Nicole's fingers tap against her side on their trek to her rib cage.  She feels Nicole's fingers press into her side as Nicole leans into her.  Feeling Nicole's breasts lightly press against her back as she rests her head on Waverly's shoulder makes Waverly feel warm.  A flip turns in the pit of her stomach and for a moment she just wants to scream.

 

A few minutes pass, the weight on her shoulders increasing as Nicole absently draws shapes into Waverly's rib cage.  Waverly relishes this quiet moment, enjoying the fact that everything might actually be okay between them.  She barely even notices when Nicole's grasp on her hand loosens for those long fingers to lightly brush at the strands of hair moving about.  She feels Nicole breathe heavily, a warmth ultimately tickling at her neck as the humidity sticks to Waverly's skin.

 

Time seems to stop as everything perfectly falls into place for the first time in weeks.  She sees Nicole leaning towards her, the tip of her girlfriend's finger drawing a straight line down the expanse of her neck and to the dip in her collar bone.  She holds her breath as she lifts her cheek off her knees and matches the movement.  Closing the space between them, Nicole's lightly press against Waverly's own lips.  Nicole's lips are soft and warm.  Nicole's mouth lingers on hers and she feels Nicole's hand move from her collar bone.

 

She's startled when she feels Nicole's fingers smooth over her cheek, her breath hitching in her lungs like she's never breathed for a single second without actively thinking about it.  Waverly leans into Nicole's palm, the warm ridges of her touch urging her to deepen the kiss.  She slowly parts her mouth beneath Nicole's and sweeps her tongue across the edges of Nicole's bottom lip.  A gentle laugh reverberates into her throat and, in an instant, she's angling her body towards her girlfriend.

 

Waverly pushes her body upward and throws one leg over Nicole's thighs.  Both of her knees dig into the dirt as Waverly kisses Nicole harder.  She feels Nicole's fingers slide up her spine, palm seemingly cupping each vertebra until Nicole's fingers tap against the back of her neck.  Dropping both of her hands to the base of Nicole's sternum, she digs her thumbs into Nicole's skin until her girlfriend pulls back.

 

"Wait," Nicole murmurs against her mouth.

 

Waverly pulls back even more, Nicole's hands moving to her hips.  She says, "What is it?"

 

"There's a really pointy rock stabbing me in my spine," Nicole answers, "I can just..."

 

She watches Nicole gesture to the side as Waverly pulls her weight upward, allowing her girlfriend to lean off of the rock.  The wind catches her by surprise again and she shivers. Waverly feels Nicole's fingers twitch against her waistline before her hips are bare.  Nicole tugs on the corners of the blankets and squeezes them together just below Waverly's neck in an attempt to help Waverly stay warm.

 

Waverly pulls her hands between them and wraps her fingers around Nicole's wrists. Nicole's eyebrows furrow.  This causes Waverly to smile, exhibiting all of the reassurance she can muster.

 

"I missed you," Waverly whispers.  Nicole twists her wrist in Waverly's grasp and she looks down at her hand.  She feels Nicole hook her fingers around hers, slowly intertwining them.  Waverly notices a shiver skate through Nicole. "Want some of my blanket, baby?"

 

She watches as Nicole nods slowly.  Waverly concedes and moves off of Nicole.  She feels Nicole's fingers touch her elbow and she stops.

"Are you sure you have enough blanket to share?" Nicole says.

 

Waverly rolls her eyes as she moves across the ground.  She sits behind Nicole, her thighs squeezing Nicole's hips tightly.  She pulls the blanket open wide and slides her hands around her girlfriend.  She taps her fingers against Nicole's ribs and trails them to her torso.  Waverly feels the weight of Nicole lean back against her chest.

 

"Comfy?" Waverly whispers into Nicole's ear.

 

Nicole nods as Waverly feels her take the edges of the blanket and tighten around them.  Waverly moves her fingers to Nicole's forearms and looks up at the sky.  She's momentarily overwhelmed by the scent of Nicole's shampoo, the honey smell a familiar comfort that she's missed greatly.

 

Waverly feels warmer, content.  When she rests more fully against Nicole, chin lightly brushing over her girlfriend's shoulder, she feels Nicole's grasp on the blanket slightly loosen.  Waverly sneaks a peek at the woman in her arms and can barely, in the glow of the fire, see Nicole's eyes closed.

 

She allows herself to take in her surroundings, enjoying the peace and quiet of a world without people.  She knows that they will wake up tomorrow and have to face the world, her sister, her impending niece or nephew, and she will have to continuously sacrifice herself for Wynonna.  And she wants to, because she loves her.  But she loves Nicole, too, and sacrificing Nicole is not something she’s willing to do. 

 

So Waverly squeezes Nicole just a slight bit tighter in her arms, warm with the comfort of having her girlfriend close.  Relishing what was almost lost, Waverly can’t fight the urge to press her lips against Nicole’s jaw despite the fact that she may wake up.  She lets her mouth linger against Nicole’s skin, the feeling of worry about everything else fading away.

 

Waverly knows that it's going to be an extremely long time until she lets Nicole go. 


End file.
